


О маленьких героях

by Visenna, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Series: Стони в стихах [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018





	О маленьких героях

Скачет тостер по столам,  
Кофеварка — по углам…  
В Башне Мстителей в Нью-Йорке  
Третий день царит бедлам.

Тони Старк сидит в тоске,  
Мир висит на волоске —  
Он спасать его не хочет,  
Бьется жилка на виске.

То ли проклят, то ль устал —  
Сколько он опять не спал?  
В Башне пусто, словно в склепе,  
Межпространственный портал  
Ярко светит с монитора  
(Видно, запись на повторе),  
Халк ревет, и молот Тора  
Сыплет молнии в астрал.

В мастерской сгустилась мгла.  
Тщетно П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А звала:  
Был единственным ответом  
Тусклый взгляд, как из стекла.

У Дубины нервный срыв,  
Ю грустит, глаза закрыв,  
В смысле, видеопотоки  
С камер взяли перерыв.

Как создателя спасти,  
Если в Башню не войти:  
Перерезал странный купол  
Все подходы и пути.

Вон, мерцает, как опал.  
Что за враг его наслал?  
Может, Локи, может, Танос —  
Глушит враз любой сигнал.

Но Дубина — очень-очень храбрый бот,  
Тони Старка обязательно спасет!  
Линз не жмуря, он пролез сквозь тайный лаз  
И за помощью отправился тотчас.

По дороге едет в Квинс упрямо он  
И везет с собою старый телефон,  
Что хозяин положил у верстака.  
Он ни разу не звонил еще пока.

Вот и вечер, а Дубина все в пути:  
Питер Паркер, срочно, экстренно, найти!  
Он Дубину превосходит по уму  
И сумеет разобраться, что к чему.

Вдруг Дубину ухватило за бока,  
Вправо-влево-вверх подбросило слегка,  
А мгновение спустя раздался рык,  
И по улице промчался грузовик.

— Эй, Дубина, ты откуда тут, дружок?  
Это Питер, он нашел его, нашел!  
Телефон достал из полости в груди,  
Только жаль, аккумулятор разряди…

***

Он очнулся, как обычно, в мастерской,  
Схемы дернуло непрошенной тоской.  
Неужели не успел, не уберег?  
Горьким комом встал в цепях электроток.

Но гляди-ка, на кушетке в стороне  
Двое спят и улыбаются во сне:  
Стив и Тони, мистер Старк и Капитан…  
Почему-то рядом сломанный диван.

Значит, справился, сумел, ура, ура!  
Завтра П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А расскажет про вчера.  
Хорошо бы обошлось без ссор и драк.  
А диван… ну что диван, сойдет и так.


End file.
